utopiatvfandomcom-20200213-history
Geoff Lawson
"What is it they say? Mission complete." Geoff Lawson was a recurring character during series 1 and 2 of Utopia. Geoff became Minister for Health after Michael Dugdale tricked Greg Ashby into signing for the Russian flu vaccine, leading to his resignation. After thanking Dugdale for his support, he made it known he worked for The Network. Background Nothing is known about Geoff prior to becoming Minister for Health, only that he already worked for The Network but even how he joined them is unknown. Series 1 When Michael Dugdale inadvertently causes Greg Ashby's resignation, Geoff is given his job, most likely part of The Network's plan. Dugdale later comes to Geoff with ways of getting the Health Department out of the deal for the Russian flu vaccine with Corvadt, but he dismisses him, telling him that tomorrow he will be a hero. When Dugdale sneaks onto Fetlar where Russian flu hit and cuts off a victim's finger, he finds Geoff chatting with Jen when he gets home. When he asks for a moment alone with Michael to talk about "boring ministerial stuff" he threatens to have her raped, aware that he has a corpse's finger in his pocket. When Dugdale surrenders the finger to him, he asks if that's all of it before leaving. Dugdale later comes to him and tells him that he did keep a piece and knows that Russian flu wasn't the cause of people's death and that it was chemical poisoning. He blackmails Geoff and demands Anya released but is rebuffed by him who instead tells him that he must surrender all evidence or he will give Jen photographs and a video of Dugdale having sex with Anya. Dugdale ultimately fails to give over the evidence and Jen is informed of his affair. Following Conran Letts' kidnapping, Geoff speaks with The Assistant about what to do because he had a sample of the flu vaccine with him. When told not to panic, Geoff changes the subject to how to get Letts back, only to be told "Back? Why would we want him back?". When Letts is released by Wilson Wilson and manages to return to his office, Geoff and The Assistant confront him, aware that he told them everything. The assistant then orders Geoff to kill him with a piece of rope, to which he complies. When Geoff meets Dugdale in secret, he demnds that Geoff use The Network to give him a large sum of money each year -disguised as a trust fund from a relative- and Anya's release from prison in return for the evidence, which he is able to arrange. When Dugdale is called into Geoff's office, he is told that he must go and verify the vaccine, the whole reason for his involvement with The Network. Geoff orders him to go to the testing facility and not to question the results and just sign them off and after that, he may return to his life, although it's possible Geoff knew that Anya was a spy and lied to Dugdale to have him comply. Series 2 When Michael Dugdale is appointed to the position of CEO of Corvadt, Geoff attempts to act a little friendlier towards him, although he is just told that they're not friends and that he hates him. Geoff is shown The Network's plan to ensure everyone takes the vaccine, a campaign known as V-Day, funded by Leah Gorsand's Rochane Foundation by underwriting the cost of the vaccine for countries unable to afford it. He is then ordered by Milner to announce it. He sees it as political suicide and continues to try and convince Leah to allow him not to, suggesting that he could one day be PM, but is told that his only talent is doing what he's told and that he must announce V-Day. He attempts to get backing from American politician Niall Maddox, but he is killed by his bodyguard, secretly a Network agent and warned by Leah that he can't get around this. He is seen preparing nervously before exiting to a press conference to announce V-Day, that ultimately causes backlash in which many call for his resignation. While considering suicide at his desk, he instead decides to write a blackmail letter demanding 20 million pounds using old newspapers and give it to The Network claiming he was sent it but his plan is quickly derailed by Wilson who points out that the money would be in fifty pound notes which would weigh around a ton, flustering Geoff although he should have reacted differently. After he leaves, Leah points out that he's become stupid but Wilson corrects her, stating that he's just desperate. Lee is later sent to visit Geoff, sizing him up and finding out if he has any health conditions. When questioned, Lee explains that he is getting the blackmail money but if he tries anything suspicious then he will be killed along with his wife and children. Geoff has Dugdale meet him in a secure location and explains he is getting out and going to Brazil, hoping that his family will be fine until he sends for them. He gives Dugdale his "confession" which is to be sent to a certain address by him in return for 5 million pounds. When Dugdale asks about his own family and is given no response, he proceeds to beat Geoff up and angrily tells him, "You dragged me screaming into this filth, and now you want me to get you out? You're going to stay where you are, get it? You're going to stay smiling, grinning, or I'll fucking kill you myself!" While Geoff examines the money in a hotel room, he finds it coated with something but shrugs it off. Whatever this was, it kills him and a Network cleanup crew make his death appear to be a suicide. Gallery Screenshot-5.png|Geoff confronts Letts Screenshot-6.png|"Well I'm not going to do it." Geoff-blackmail.png|Geoff tries to blackmail The Network Geoff-note.png|The note Geoff left before "committing suicide" Geoff-suicide.png|Geoff's death Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Network Category:Corvadt